


52 Reasons I Love You

by MomoMoon115



Series: Reasons I Love You [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aideen Rory, ColdFlash (If You Squint), Dad!Mick, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mom!Caitlin, Original Female Child - Freeform, Sexual Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick's never been one to actively show his emotions in large crowds especially when dealing with Caitlin and his daughter, Aideen. Caitlin's happy that Mick's been thinking of her enough to leave such a cute and beautiful gift for her while he takes their daughter out to play. However, Caitlin would never have expected what was on the last page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	52 Reasons I Love You

Caitlin unlocked the apartment door loudly. She was still donned in her lab coat and had her big purse hanging off her shoulder when she walked into the livingroom. She flipped the light switch on, pulled her heels off, and set her purse down on the kitchen counter. As she took off her lab coat, she noticed a hastily scribbled note on the fridge.

_At Snart’s with Aideen. Come over when you’re ready. 7:18_

Caitlin smiled lightly. At least Mick was getting out more lately. He’d been feeling put out lately because Barry and Len had just had a child together thanks to Lisa being a surrogate. Len as taking his time trying to raise a child at his age while Barry was promoted as the new head of the CSI department at CCPD.

She grabbed a bottle of water and paced her coat over her arm before heading to her room. Caitlin hung her labcoat coat on the back of their room room door as she flipped on the lights. She set the bottle down on the bureau before she started unbuttoning her blouse. She tossed the blouse onto the bed next to clothes Mick had probably changed out of before he left. She squatted down to get to her drawers and pulled out a S.T.A.R Labs T-shirt from the bottom drawer. She pulled it on and walked over to her bed to pick up the blouse and Mick’s clothes to put them into the laundry hamper.

She walked out the bathroom unzipping her skirt and let it drop to her feet. She rolled of her pantyhose and bent down to pick both the pantyhose and skirt from the floor when she noticed something on the nightstand. She set her clothes down on the bed, and looked at it questioningly before picking it up. It was a deck of cards with a ring through them. She turned the deck in her hands and smiled. _52 Reasons I Love You_ was written in Mick’s chicken scratch across a piece of paper glued to the top of the cards.

Caitlin flipped the title card open to the first page.

_1\. You Understand Me_

The next page. _2\. You’ve taken care of me._

Page flip. _3\. You’re intelligent._

Page turn. _4.You’re opinionated._

Page 5. _You’re selfless._

_6\. You’re not afraid to run into danger._

_7\. I’m happy when I’m with you._

_8\. You want what’s best for me_

_9\. You’re always there for me_

_10\. You see me for me_

_11\. You love my burns._

_12\. You always encourage me_

_13\. You’re not afraid of me_

_14\. You give me my space_

_15\. I’m comfortable with you._

_16\. You’re an amazing woman._

Caitlin smiled brightly as she read the reasons. Mick was never very carrying with her and usually kept to himself, but it was times like these that she always made sure to tell people. Acts like this was the reason why she fell in love with Mick and why she wholeheartedly had a child with him. Mick was an amazing partner and father. Caitlin would never choose differently. No matter what other people say.

_17\. You’re brave._

_18\. You make me proud._

_19\. You always make sure I’m okay._

_20\. You were one of the first people to acknowledge me._

_21\. I can talk to you._

_22\. You make me laugh._

_23\.  You’re patient with me._

_24\. You look sexy._

Caitlin laughed. She knew that last one was a joke. Yes, Mick thought she was sexy, but it was never his go to compliment. It also was not the reason why they started dating. Looks was the last thing Mick thought about in the their relationship. She supposed that was because of his burns. Even if he took pride in his burns, many people still look at him in disgust whenever he’s in short sleeves. Caitlin still had a few acquaintances that questioned her for loving a scarred man like Mick.

_25\. You have a big heart._

_26\. You are my rock._

_27\. You’re kind and loving._

_28\. We both like dark chocolate._

_29\. You have great taste in TV_

_30\. Your fashion sense is great._

Caitlin snorted. She picked up her pantyhose and skirt from the bed and took them to the bathroom to the laundry bin. She flipped the next page and smiled softly.

31\. You’re a wonderful mom. was written across the card. Caitlin’s heart calmed. Being a bad mom was one of her worse fears especially since her job at S.T.A.R Labs was so time consuming. Caitlin often got home late and wasn’t able to spend a lot of time with Aideen. At least the amount of time she wanted. At night when they laid in bed, Mick always reassured her that Aideen understood that mommy had to work, but Caitlin didn’t know how understanding a 2 year old would be.

_32\. You complete me._

_33\. You’re beautiful._

_34\. You always give me gorgeous gifts._

_35\. You’re my home._

_36\. The sound of your voice is soothing._

_37\. You’re organized._

_38\. You’re creative._

_39\. You’re sincerity is breathtaking_

_40\. Your taste in music._

Caitlin laughed loudly. She and Mick had huge differences in taste of music. They’ve had petty arguments over how bad each other’s tastes were. Mick included that because it was over one of those arguments that she caved and kissed him. Barry, Lisa, and Len had been undercover and Cisco was Len’s and Lisa’s getaway car. They’d been bored and discussing music that Caitlin was playing in S.T.A.R Labs. It was their first kiss together and it was wonderful—even if Caitlin got beard burn all over her face that night. That night had kick started their relationship. It gave Caitlin the courage to talk to Mick out more often. However, It did take a while for him to cave as he couldn’t believe someone like Caitlin would even look at him. Especially after all the times she’s been kidnapped and used as bait by him. Caitlin initially had been angry at that, but she realized that Mick started risking himself to ensure she wouldn’t get hurt.

_41\. Because you forgave my actions._

_42\. For making me feel like I am worth loving_

_43\. You like cuddling._

_44\.  You’re always honest with me._

_45\. You’re good in bed._

Caitlin groaned loudly in embarrassment when she read number 45. Mick would write something like that. Mick’s too playful for his own good. But Caitlin had to admit that their experiences in bed have been no less than amazing. Plus, Mick can be very persuasive with Caitlin when wanting her to try his kinks or if they want to experiment. They’ve done some weird and incredibly hot things in bed. Caitlin would never admit to it out loud though. She’d be way too embarassed for one, and those experiences are between Mick and herself only, no one else. Though she did have a few ideas for tonight.   

_46\. You don’t mind drinking with me._

_47\. You bring me flowers._

Caitlin grinned. It had started as a joke. The male is usually the one to bring gifts for female from work right? However, Caitlin’s the working parent. She brought bright red flowers home to Mick one day on a whim and never stopped. Now, at least once a week she’ll bring home gifts whether it’s a pack of cigarettes, his favorite beer, chocolate, and even flowers.

_48\. We both suck at singing._

_49\. You tolerate my crazy friends._

_50\. Your sweet and caring kisses._

_51\. You’re the mother to my daughter._

Caitlin flipped to the last page and her paused. Her jaw dropped as she read the page over and over again. She was in total shock. She sank onto the bed to think. She couldn’t believe what was written on the piece of cardboard. She turned her head rapidly to check the time. She got up and got to the living room before realizing she was still in her underwear. She jogged into the room quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and sneakers before she picked up the booklet, her keys and her purse.

Barry lived in a small house down the street, so she jogged towards its direction. She came to his front lawn and her heart leaped in excitement. She knocked on the door and waited impatiently. She fidgeted on the doorstep as she waited for someone to get the door. When the door opened, Mick was standing in the doorway.

Caitlin froze, speechless. Mick grinned as he waited for her reaction.

“R- really?” Caitlin stammered.

Mick nodded once before Caitlin threw her arms around him. She leaned up on her tip toes to pull him into a kiss. Mick wrapped his big arms around her and kissed back immediately.

Caitlin heard cheers in the background as paper confetti was thrown at them.

Caitlin heard a cry of ‘Mommy!’ right before Aideen was between her and Mick, tugging at them to hold her. Caitlin’s eyes watered as she looked at Mick in the eyes. He was smiling proudly at his family. Lisa yelled for her to get in the house so they could celebrate the right way. She put Aideen down so she could go an play with cousin Michael.

She followed Mick into the house and laced their hands together. Before they left the doorway and moved into the living room, Caitlin stopped him. She wrapped her arms around Mick’s large frame and squeezed tightly. Mick returned the hug and brought his cheek to rub at her hair. Caitlin was significantly shorter than him without her heels, something she often pouted about.

“I love you. So much.” she whispered  

“I love you, too” he whispered back in his deep gruff voice.

Caitlin leaned up once more to capture Mick’s rough lips in a short kiss. She brought her hand to his neck and place their foreheads together. She stared into his green grey eyes with so much love. Mick grinned back and Caitlin had to smack his arm lightly at his goofy grin.

They spent the rest of the night with Team Flash and the Rogues celebrating the occasion. They left around 9 because Aideen still had a bedtime even if they were celebrating. Mick and Caitlin walked down the street to their apartment, hands laced together, and Aideen in Mick’s left hand sleeping on his shoulder with a blanket over her head.

They put her down in her room as soon as they arrived and moved to their room. Caitlin removed the booklet from her purse and set it gently on the nightstand. She and Mick removed their clothes to get ready for bed, but Mick scooped her up as soon as she got into her undergarments. She squealed softly when Mick threw her onto their bed and climbed on top of her.

“I think it’s time we try for baby number 2 don’t you think?” Mick teased as he removed her hair from her face. .

“Hmm… maybe it is.” Caitlin smiled as she wrapped her legs around Mick’s larger body. “But, I thought you’d want more us time to be honest.”

Mick grunted as he pushed her legs away from his waist.

Caitlin giggled and tried to mute her screams as Mick pulled her underwear down her legs in one swoop and threw them off to the side. She quickly unhooked and pulled off her bra right after Mick settled himself over her again. She helped him pull off his boxers and didn’t hesitate to brush her hand over the growing bulge between his legs. She grinned at his deep groan and sat up to  to take off the light on the nightstand when she saw the booklet opened to the last page. She smiled again when she read it, but gasped when Mick started stroking his rough fingers over her bare breasts.

“Your attention should be here.” Mick growled as he pulled Caitlin on top of him.

_52\. Because I want to marry you._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of just domestic Killerwave, so please look forward to more. ^_^


End file.
